Aliyah II
by DiGiTdani0107
Summary: My take on what happened at the end of season 6. Will Tony and the team be able to save Ziva? And what is Ziva hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Aliyah II**

**Summary: **My take on what happened at the end of season 6. Will Tony and the team be able to save Ziva? And what is she hiding?

"_**Tell me everything you know about NCIS." Aliyah **_

Tony's Apartment

Tony sat on his couch and he hadn't moved since Gibbs told him to go home and don't come back until he could safely come back to work and focus. Gibbs wasn't blind to Tony's feelings for Ziva. It's been three days. All he gets up for is water and bathroom. Today he sits in silence because he destroyed his TV in a fit of rage yesterday. It's been three days since he last saw Ziva, three days since he last heard her beautiful laugh that lit up every dark room. Three days of drowning himself in alcohol to forget. Forget that he wouldn't ever see Ziva again. Forget the ultimatum her father gave her. Forget the way he felt about her.

But today he remembers. He remembers why he drowned himself. He remembers the look on Ziva's face when she attacked him in Tel Aviv; he remembers the look of betrayal, hurt, guilt and confusion on her beautiful face. And then he realizes. He realizes Ziva won't ever come home. Then he realizes why. Her father gave her a choice; come back to NCIS or stay in Tel Aviv. Because she chose to stay in Tel Aviv, she is a risk to Mossad. The Americans made her soft and vulnerable. The only thing the Director of Mossad can do is send her on a suicide mission. This realization is worse than anything Tony has ever felt before.

His cell rings and pulls him from the brink of darkness once again.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Come back in DiNozzo, we got a case. Be here in an hour."

"You got it Boss." Click. Tony wasn't in the mood for a case but he knew he couldn't sit in his apartment and wallow for much longer. He also wanted to keep his job so he got off his couch, showered, got dressed and headed to work.

The Bullpen

"DiNozzo, you're late."

"Sorry Boss, I got a lot on my mind right now."

"Tony, where've you been these last few days?" asked McGee.

"Not here, McNosey," Tony coyly replied. _Thwack. _

"Sorry Boss." As soon as Gibbs headslapped Tony, things began to return to normal; as normal as things could be without Ziva. "You said we got a case Boss?"

"Yeah DiNozzo, go to Abby's lab. You too McGee."

Abby's Lab

"Gibbs!" Abby cried as she ran into the aged man's arms and began crying. Not many things made Abby cry. The only times when Abby cried was when Kate died and when Jenny died. There was only one person left for Abby to cry over, and Tony hadn't heard from her in almost four days.

"It's Ziva, Gibbs." Abby sobbed. Those three words made Tony want to throw up.

"What's going on Boss?" Tony questioned.

"Yesterday we received a package in our mail. It had a return address on it for somewhere in North Africa. I opened it and saw a Star of David necklace and a finger. Tony's face paled as he remembered Ziva always wore a Star of David around her neck.

"The necklace was caked in blood and the finger had remnants of a French manicure on it. I had Abby run tests to see whose blood and finger these are," Gibbs told Tony and the rest of his team.

"It's Ziva's, Gibbs," Abby cried again. And Tony's world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Somalia, Horn of Africa

Ziva woke up tied to a chair in a hot, dark cell that was no bigger than the interrogation room at NCIS. She was woozy and her whole body ached. She began to flex her body to make sure she was alright. Slowly, she flexed her toes and was thankful to learn they all seemed fine. When she flexed her ankles, one was twisted and she cried out in agony. She was pretty sure it was broken. Her stomach looked swollen and she felt nauseous. When she flexed her fingers, her left hand wouldn't move. It was as if it had been numbed. She carefully moved her right hand to feel all her fingers, and when she got to her ring finger, all she felt was air. Her stomach heaved and darkness claimed her world again.

DC, the NCIS Building

Tony woke up on the futon in Abby's lab. He opened his eyes and saw his boss looking down at him.

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah Boss?"

"You okay Tony?" Gibbs asked with so much concern, any outsider would see a father checking up on his son.

"Yeah Boss, I'm fine. Do we know where Ziva is? Is she...." Tony couldn't bring himself to ask the question that he knew his boss didn't have an answer to.

"DiNozzo! You were out for five hours. I've already been in MTAC with Eli David, Director of Mossad. He told us Ziva wasn't worth his time to save her. But he did tell us where she was supposed to be and what she was supposed to be doing," Gibbs explained to Tony. Tony's fists clenched and his face turned the deepest shade of purple Gibbs had ever seen.

"What does that mean, 'she's not worth his time'?" Tony screamed, "She's his daughter!"

"DiNozzo, we got a lead. It takes us to North Africa. I want you to pack and be back here in two hours. McGee is already home."

"Thanks Boss, I really need her back," Tony said.

"And Tony, there's something else. When Abby ran the DNA test on Ziva's finger, she found highly elevated levels of hormones in her blood cells."

"Well yeah Boss, she's under a ton of stress it's no wonder..." Tony trailed off.

"No Tony, it means she's pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Somalia, Horn of Africa

Ziva slowly woke up and scoped out her surroundings. She knew something, besides her missing finger, wasn't right. Her stomach had been feeling queasy lately, and she was late. Of course, with the lifestyle she led, it is often normal to be late or even skip a month. It has been three months and she was guessing it probably had something to do with a baby. Ziva was terrified for the new life inside her.

"Tell me everything you know about NCIS," a deep voice boomed from behind the door. Ziva's hands instantly cradled her child. Even though it hadn't been confirmed, Ziva knew that in a few months, if she was still alive, she would have a little baby to hold in her arms.

"I do not know what you want. I am Israeli, NCIS never gave me any pass codes or vital Intel. I worked as a liaison officer, nothing more," Ziva replied. She knew this man would most likely not believe her, but it was worth a try.

"I don't care, tell me anything about anything," he shot back as he unlocked the door. He was a large, broad man with huge muscles and the darkest skin Ziva had ever seen.

Ziva considered America her country because, in the four years she lived there, it was more home to her than Israel ever was. She didn't want to betray her country. But the need to protect her baby outweighed her sense of pride and love for her country.

"I said tell me!" the man yelled and slapped Ziva across her face, making her nose bleed.

"The director is Leon Vance. My boss is former marine, Leroy Gibbs. My partner…" Ziva faded out. She was so mad at him for killing Michael, but she was beginning to believe she was used by him and her father. "My partner," she continued, "is Anthony DiNozzo." She felt like she was selling him out. "McGee knows how to do anything with any piece of technology, and Abby can prove or disprove anything with forensics and she can get away with anything without leaving evidence."

"I want addresses. NOW!" the man shouted.

DC, Airport 

"Last call for flight 371 to Somalia, last call for flight 371," a voice aired over the speakers.

"DiNozzo, McGee? You guys ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, Boss," Tony said.

"Yes Boss," McGee replied. They grabbed their bags and headed on the plane.

Gibbs managed to book a nonstop flight to Mogadishu, Somalia. The flight was seven hours of waiting and wondering if Ziva would be there when they arrived. Tony couldn't sleep, he felt frozen in his chair, so he took to watching Gibbs and McGee. Gibbs didn't bring his coffee with him, so he was sound asleep. Tony looked at the man he considered to be his father and envied how calm he looked.

McGee, on the other hand, couldn't have been more jittery. He went to the bathroom ever y five minutes it seemed. Whether from airsickness or nervousness, Tony didn't know. He looked at his watch, assuming the flight was almost over. Only forty nine minutes has passed! Toy decided he needed to sleep because he would be no help to Ziva if he was exhausted and jetlagged. He drifted into a forced, tortuous sleep.

When they finally got off the plane, Tony was ready to go. He was awake and alert and wanted to find his partner.

"Where're we going boss?" he asked.

"A hotel, about twenty minutes away," Gibbs said.


	4. Chapter 4

The hotel they arrived at was old and run down. It looked like it had survived a few explosions. There were four floors and the windows were all blown out and broken.

"McGee, you take 1 and 2, I've got 3 and 4," Gibbs ordered.

"Uh, what about me Boss?" Tony questioned.

"Check and see if they have a basement, DiNozzo," Gibbs had a feeling she wouldn't be in a basement, because it was too obvious. He sent Tony down there because he was a liability because of his personal feelings. If Tony acted too quickly, Ziva could be killed.

McGee sprinted down the hall checking every room. He looked into one that had a vile stench coming from the inside. He pulled out his gun and prepared for the worst. When he peered into the room, he saw three dead bodies. He assumed them to be Mossad; presumably a part of Ziva's team. He radioed his boss and let him know there were possible more intruders, and no sign of Ziva.

Gibbs was getting more agitated by the second. He took his flights of stairs, three at a time, knowing he was the one to save Ziva. He told Tim to meet him upstairs, but he kept Tony out of the loop. As he approached a room, he heard voices inside. They were speaking broken English and Gibbs managed to make out a few words; NCIS... whore... dying...

"Freeze! Federal Agent!" Gibbs cried, "Put your hands above your head where I can see them," he ordered. The men looked at him and smiled.

"We have nothing more to live for, our mission is complete," one said. He looked at the other and nodded his head slightly. They each took a small pill out of their shirt pockets and put them in their mouths. As soon as they swallowed the pills, they began to shake. Their eyes rolled back into their heads and with one final menacing laugh, they fell backwards and their lives were over.

"Shit," Gibbs cursed. He knew that the only floor Ziva could be in was the basement; where sent his unfocused agent. The building was clear, so he radioed McGee and told him to go to the basement to back Tony up.

Basement of Hotel

Ziva was coming out of her pain induced slumber, when she heard men running up and down stairs. The walls were thin and shabby and she was almost sure she heard someone say NCIS. She tried to get up but because her eyes were swollen shut and she was tied to the chair, there was no where she could go.

Tony ran down the basement stairs after he heard via the radio that the upper floors were clear. He knew he would find Ziva. His question was whether or not she was still alive. He turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs and looked into the only small room down below. There in the middle of the room, was a single chair. Sitting on that chair was Ziva. Tony's heart almost stopped because she was almost unrecognizable. Her face looked caved in, her usually silky hair was all bloody and matted, she was tied to the chair by her arms and feet and Tony could see how tight the bonds were because her upper arms and lower legs were pale from blood loss.

"Zi? Ziva can you hear me?" Tony didn't hear anything from his partner, so he pressed his two fingers against her neck to find a pulse. He found a faint heart beat, but when he brushed her neck, she groaned; she was alive!


	5. Chapter 5

Hotel

Gibbs and McGee rushed down to the basement soon after Tony found Ziva. The found him hovering over her, trying to wake her up.

"She's not…" McGee stuttered.

"No McGee. She's not," Gibbs assured the agent. If anything terrible had happened, he would have known. "Tony," he placed a hand on his senior agent's shoulder, "paramedics are on their way. I just called an ambulance."

In the few minutes it took for an ambulance to arrive at the hotel, Tony managed to wake Ziva, who was currently shaking in his arms. She was barely conscience, but she knew she was safe in someone's arms; she just couldn't tell whose. Paramedics hurried into the basement and pulled Ziva from Tony's arms.

"Sir, we need to get her to a hospital now!" the paramedic explained, while loading Ziva onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"DiNozzo, go with her, make sure someone's with her. You are her next of kin on her medical forms," Gibbs told Tony.

Tony had no idea he was listed a Ziva's next of kin on her medical forms. When she had to fill those out, he knew she put Jenny, but when Jenny died, Tony never even thought of who she might have put. He thought she blamed him for Jenny's death and she couldn't trust him. Apparently, he read her wrong.

Hospital

Ziva was rushed into surgery for her internal injuries. Gibbs and McGee still haven't shown up, and Tony has been waiting in the waiting room, alone, for over two hours, without a word on her condition. He just sat there, frozen, worried about his partner, who looked so fragile and broken at the hotel where she had been kept.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" a voice broke Tony out of his stupor.

"Uh, yeah. Doc? What's happening? Is she ok? What did they do to her?" Tony bombarded the old doctor with questions.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I think you might want to sit down," the doctor warned, "My name is Robert Wilson. I was the attending in Ziva David's –s"

"Dah-veed," Tony corrected automatically.

"I'm sorry, Ziva David's surgery. There were multiple wounds we had to attend to. First of all, she has two broken ribs from what looks like a severe beating. Usually broken ribs take two or months to heal. She fractured her ankle and will need to be in a hard cast for at least a month. This is a lot to take in at once; take a breath."

Tony just stared at Doctor Wilson, hoping he was all done with the worst of the news. However, from the look on the doctor's face, he was just beginning.

"I'm sure you noticed when you rescued her that she was missing a finger," Wilson inquired, "While it may seem like a terrible injury, this is not life threatening, nor career ending. Despite getting medical attention as soon as she lost her finger, the wound is not infected, and although cosmetically she will look different, she should have no lasting effects from the finger loss."

Again, Tony was speechless and could only stare at the doctor.

"Mr. DiNozzo, we had to induce a coma to ensure she doesn't hurt herself if she thrashes in her sleep. Once we wake her up, she will require physical therapy, but in due time, she will be able to return to work. I do have one thing to ask you though," Robert said.

"Yeah, Doc. Anything. Thank you so much."

"Tony, what happened to Ziva? Who are you guys?" Dr. Wilson questioned.

The question surprised Tony, because even though he knew the doctor would be wondering how Ziva got hurt, he wasn't prepared to answer the question.

"We're Federal Agents from America. Ziva was sent on a mission and it went wrong. I had to come down here to rescue her. It looks like I just got to her in time," he didn't know whether this would suit the doctor, but it was all he could say without telling him exactly what they did.

"We could tell she had been tortured, so we ran an abuse kit, and naturally, a rape kit," Robert slowly explained.

Tony's face paled. He knew she was beaten, but raped? She left America betrayed by him, betrayed by Gibbs, betrayed by Vance, even betrayed by Michael Rivkin, and then she left on a suicide mission, betrayed by her father. She didn't deserve to be treated this way by anyone. Nothing she did was her fault. She shouldn't have been treated this way by any of them.

"Wh - what did you find?" Tony stuttered.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Ziva was violated many times. I also have to tell you that she was five weeks pregnant."

"Was?" Tony whispered. He was afraid of the answer to that question as well.

"Yes, Mr. DiNozzo. She _was_ pregnant. "I'm sorry, we did everything we could to save the baby, but her broken ribs punctured her uterus and we lost the baby. She won't be able to have children because of the damage they caused her. I'm so sorry." Doctor Wilson patted Tony's shoulder and walked away from the silent man.

"Doc wait! When will I be able to see her?"

Wilson turned around and answered, "We will try to wake her in the morning and if she responds well, you will be allowed to visit."

Tony sat there for most of the night in silence. McGee and Gibbs made it to the hospital almost an hour after Tony learned of Ziva's fate. Gibbs walked to the information desk and was told the same things that Tony did. He told McGee, who excused himself to call Abby and let her know. Gibbs sat next to Tony and put his hand on Tony's arm to let him know he was there. Tony was becoming more and more like Gibbs every day; the two men sat in silence, praying for their friend; praying that tomorrow would be better.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY ABOUT THE FALSE MEDICAL INFORMATION!! TO CLEAR UP ZIVA'S INJURIES:

"Yes, Mr. DiNozzo. She _was_ pregnant. "I'm sorry, we did everything we could to save the baby, but due to numerous blows to the abdomen and blunt force while she was captured, she lost the baby. She won't be able to have children because of the damage they caused her. I'm so sorry." Doctor Wilson patted Tony's shoulder and walked away from the silent man.


End file.
